Phantoms and Pokémon
by Linzerj
Summary: Danny and Dani are pulled into a ghost portal, and end up in the Sinoh region. Ash, Dawn, and Brock find them, and that's only the beginning of the story... BEFORE Phantom Planet, after D-Stableized. Rated K plus for some violence. Some Danny&Dawn. DISCONTINUED! Up for adoption. Seriously though stop expecting updates it is not happening.
1. Prologue

Hi! How's it going? Okay, so, I've published one other story, called Warriors; A Hero Rising. Please read that, too! I'm gonna come out with more stuff soon. I hope you like the name of my story, and so, here we go!**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was pitch black outside around midnight on a Saturday night. In an abandoned alleyway, two teens warily walked, as if being pursued by someone, or something, which they were. The 14-year-old boy, who wore a typical red-and-white t-shirt, had his hands in his blue jeans' pockets, and his raven black hair was falling over his eyes. His companion, a 12-year-old girl, had her hands in her red shorts, then put her hands in the pockets of her blue sweatshirt. Her red beanie covered some of her jet-black hair, except for her bangs and ponytail. The only sound was the girl's blue sneakers and the boy's red sneakers padding on the gravel of the street. It was eerily quiet. The boy's water-blue eyes darted to the left, while the girl's sky blue eyes darted to the right. What was that? A snapping twig, perhaps? The pair turned around at the sound and began to walk backwards. However, there was a swirling green portal opening just feet behind them. The two turned back around to see the portal, but it was too late. They gasped in shock as the portal sucked them in. No screams, no cries for help, just a gasp. And with that, the portal closed, and it was as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Did you like it? R&R! Oh, and I'm going to a sleepaway camp, and I won't be able to post for a week. Sorry! Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

I leave for camp tomorrow, so here's chapter one!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were strolling down the woodland path. Pikachu and Piplup were being petted by their trainers, when they stiffened, sensing something wrong in the atmosphere. They jumped away and ran toward where they thought there was something wrong.

"Pikachu!" "Piplup!" Ash and Dawn called after their Pokémon. Brock said, "Come on, guys!" The three ran after the Pokémon.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Piplup had run into a clearing. In the middle where two teenagers; a 14-year-old boy who was wearing a red and white t-shirt, blue, jeans, and red sneakers, and a 12-year-old girl who was wearing a blue sweatshirt, red shorts, blue sneakers, and a red beanie. Both had black hair; the girl's was in a ponytail, while the boy's was just messy. Piplup prodded the girl while Pikachu prodded the boy. "Pip-pip?" "Pika, Pikachu?"

"Uhh…" the boy groaned. He slowly blinked open his blue eyes. "Huh? Where are we?" he asked no one in particular. He didn't notice Piplup and Pikachu; however, he did notice his clone lying on the ground. "Dani? Dani, wake UP!" he said. The girl, apparently named Dani, blinked open her blue eyes. "Danny? Where are we?" she asked as she sat up.

"I dunno," Danny replied. He then noticed Piplup and Pikachu. "Ahh!" Dani saw them too. "Ahh!" They scooted away from the creatures, which to them looked like a small blue penguin and a weird yellow mouse. Pikachu cocked his head. "Pika?" Piplup heard Ash, Dawn, and Brock coming, and turned to greet them. "Pip! Pip!" he cried. Danny stood up as the trio ran in, and helped his clone, or cousin, as he prefers, before turning around with Dani to face the three teens.

"Who are you?" Dani and Ash said at the same time. Brock was warily looking over the two strange teens, while Danny and Dawn were locked in a stare… Brock noticed this, and instantly thought, _aw, love at first sight. So beautiful. Why can't that happen to me?!!?!!?!!?!! Aw, well, I hope they get together._ Ash and Dani noticed Brock, and then saw Danny and Dawn locked in a love stare. Ash was thinking, _what the heck,_ while Dani was thinking, _aw, such cute lovebirds._ Brock, suddenly disturbed by this love fest, said, "So, who are you guys?" and that broke Danny and Dawn's insta-love stare.

"Oh, uh, I'm Danny Fenton, and this is my cousin Danielle," Danny introduced.

"Call me Dani, please. And that's with an '_I'_," Dani put in. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Ash," Ash said. "This is Dawn, and this is Brock." "Hey," Brock and Dawn said.

Danny saw the yellow mouse thing jump onto Ash's shoulder, and noticed Dawn picking up the blue penguin. "What exactly _are_ those things?" he asked.

"You've never heard of Pokémon? You're kidding!" Ash said.

"Pokémon are…?" Dani asked.

"Pokémon are lots of things," Dawn said. She turned to her male companions. "Guys, should we show them all our Pokémon?"

"All right!" "You bet!"

"Okay!" Dawn cheered. The trio got out their Pokéballs. "Everybody out!" they said together.

Danny and Dani watched as a flaming monkey, a bat, a big grassy turtle, a bird, and a weasel thing came out of Ash's red and white balls; a bunny, a white squirrel, a mammoth boar thing, and a purple monkey with two tails came from Dawn's; and a tree thing, a blue frog thing, and a pink thing came from Brock's.

"Huh?" Dani and Danny asked together.

"These are Chimchar, Gliscor, Grotle, Staraptor, and Buizel," Ash said. "Oh, and this is Pikachu," Ash added, petting Pikachu.

"Mine are Buneary,Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Ambipom, and Piplup," Dawn said.

"And these are Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Happiny," Brock said.

"Neat," Dani said. Danny just nodded.

"If you guys want Pokémon, we could take you to Professor Rowan in the next town over," Ash suggested.

"Sure!" answered an excited Dani. Danny just replied, "Fine," and they set out again.

Meanwhile…

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were pacing nervously. After Danny and Dani disappeared, the three had been so nervous about them. Sam said, "Let's try the Fenton phones. Danny had one in his ear before he left so we could stay in touch."

"Sure," Jazz replied. Tucker picked up the Fenton phones, turned them on, and said into them, "Danny? Danny, can you hear me? Danny…?"

Elsewhere…

Danny and Dani where looking at all the Pokémon. They already had Pokéballs and a Pokédex, so they just needed to decide which Pokémon to choose. Another girl was there, around the age of thirteen, and she had chosen a Vulpix. Her name was Lyndsey, and she had decided to travel with Ash, Dawn, Brock, Danny, and Dani. Dani had come to a decision.

"I choose… Ponyta!" she said. Professor Rowan gave her Ponyta's Pokéball, while Danny looked the Pokémon over again. There was a Shinx, a Turtwig, and a Munchlax left. Danny liked Pikachu, and wanted an electric type too, so he decided on the Shinx.

"I'd like the Shinx," he told the Professor.

"Here you go," Rowan said. "Take care now!"

As they left Danny heard something in his ear. "Danny? Danny, can you hear me? Danny…?"

He suddenly remembered his Fenton phone, and turned up the volume more before saying into it; "Tucker? Sam, Jazz? You guys, are you there?"

"Danny!!!!!" came one male and two female voices. Dani looked excited, while Brock, Lyndsey, Ash, and Dawn were thoroughly confused. Then they saw the phone in Danny's ear, and realized his friends must be calling.

"Danny, where in the world are you?" Sam asked.

"Jeez, Sam, I don't know," Danny replied.

"Hang on man, let me check your readings with my computer," Tucker said. While he did that, Danny, Jazz, and Sam had a conversation on the Fenton phones, while Dani explained what was going on to the Pokémon trainers.

"See, Sam and Tucker are Danny's pals, and Jazz is his sister," Dani was telling them. "They're using Danny's parents' invention, the Fenton phones, to talk."

While Dani told them that, Tucker was telling Danny some bad news. "You guys are in a parallel universe!" Tucker exclaimed quietly.

"What!" Danny whispered back.

"Look, little brother, just make the most of it and try and have fun, OK?" Jazz said.

"And you and Dani be extra careful about _you know what,_" Sam whispered to him.

"OK, guys. Bye," Danny said, and took the earphones out.

"So you guys gonna come with for a bit before you gotta go?" Lyndsey asked.

"Yep," Danny replied. "Like Jazz said, while we're here, we'll make the most of it."

* * *

I figured this was a good spot to end this chapter. In the next one (whenever I get to it) Shinx _will_ evolve into a Luxio. Uhg, I gotta go. My sister's bugging me to get on, and my mom wants me to walk my yellow Labrador, Holly. She's a cutie. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, yes, Lyndsey is based off of me, Lindsay. (There are a bunch of ways to spell my name: Lindsay, Lindsey, Lyndsay, Lyndsey, Linsey, and some people spell my name Linzee. Those people would be the idiotic boys at my school. [groans] gotta go. NOW. Until next time, toodles!) R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

HELLO! I finally got this chapter up! All I really needed was encouragement! Okay, so here it is!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Danny walked at the back of the group. Lyndsey, Dawn, and Dani were talking about girl junk, and Ash was asking Brock about Pokémon competitions or something.

Danny stopped and spun the red-and-white Pokeball in his hands. If it wasn't for that stupid portal…

Danny's blue eyes widened. _THE PORTAL!!_ Other ghosts could have followed…

Just as he thought that, Technus shows up. "AHH!" the five in front scream. Dani can't get away because she is between Dawn and Lyndsey, but Danny manages to slip away and go ghost.

"I am TECHNUS," Technus said, "ghost master of technology and everything electronic, and I-"

"Am also the ghost of long introductions!" shouted a voice. The five turned to see a white-haired, green-eyed boy in a black-and-white haz-mat suit floating there. "C'mon, Technus. What technology you gonna hit me with out here?" Phantom taunted.

"Oh…uh…" Technus looked around for something to use, and was then blasted by an ecto-ray. He was then sucked into a soup canister, aka the Fenton Thermos, by the ghost boy. Then the ghost kid flew off.

Danny turned invisible mid-flight and flew back behind the group, turning visible and into Danny Fenton just as Ash turned around and asked: "What was that?"

Danny shrugged, then pushed past everyone and continued down the trail. Suddenly a big hot air balloon with a Meowth balloon rose up. In it were a Meowth, a blue-haired guy with green eyes, and a pink-haired girl with purple eyes.

"Are those the voices of twerps I hear?" the girl asked.

"It speaks to me loud and clear," the boy said.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears!" the Meowth said.

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"IN YOUR FACE!" (A/N that was fun to write!)

"Who are they?" Dani asked.

"Team Rocket are a bunch of no-good thieves who are always trying to steal people's Pokémon!" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash sighed. "Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" Ash cried.

"Pi-ka-CHUUU!!!" Pikachu said as it blasted a bolt of lightning at the balloon.

The balloon exploded, and Team Rocket shouted, "We're blasting off again!"

Danny rolled his eyes. This was going to be a very…_interesting_ trip.

* * *

Yeah, I know, i lied. Shinx will become a Luxio...once it comes out for a battle! Okay gotta go! Until next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 3: the weirdest chapter ever

I apologize for the wait. To all those who reviewed...YOU ROCK!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

What do you get when you cross ghosts with Pokémon? Most likely the end of all we know.

Of course, Danny Phantom didn't know that.

So in the middle of the night when he and Dani had gone ghosts and had Ponyta battle Shinx, who was now Luxio, and when Skulker showed up...well, it wasn't pretty.

See, when a ghost attacks a Pokemon, apparently it loses more than just battle health points.

So, of course, another ghost, in the end, joined Technus inside the Fenton Thermos. And suprisingly no one woke up.

Until the Box Ghost arrived and started playing with all the boxes.

When morning came Lyndsey decided that things were just too weird there for her and she went off on her own. (Bye me!)

"So Danny," Ash said. "Are you and Dani like, sisters or something?" These were the first words anyone had said to Danny on the whole start of day 2 in Pokémonland.

Danny said, "No we're cousins," then silently wished that he had some Forgettacin and a Portal. Why did he need Forgettacin? So he could wipe all these peoples's memories and leave with Dani in peace.

Danny once again took out his Pokeball and started spinning it. Then he noticed that Dawn and Dani had run off into a Pokémon contest to enter.

Danny was then persuaded by Ash to enter and Ash entered too. Brock went to watch with half the Pokémon on the side lines.

After it all Dawn won after defeating Jessalinda, who Danny guessed was really that Jessie person. (I'm surprised no one else figured it out yet on the show)

Danny had thought the contest was lame. He thought EVERYTHING EVERYWHERE was lame currently. That Pokémon fan club judge guy should be called Mr. Remarkable (1) because all he said was 'Remarkable'.

Danny sighed as he spun Luxio's Pokéball some more before noticing a green dog some lunatics thought was a Pokénom. Of course, when it turned into s giant green dog and scared the people away, Danny immediatly recognized him and the wolf-thing that came up behind him.

"Wulf! Cujo!" Danny called. Dani rushed up too. Wulf began speaking Esperanto, which I don't know how to write, and Cujo was all cute and stuff.

"Are those Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"No" Dani said.

"Well what are they?" Ash asked.

Danny replied, "Ghost dogs," and Dawn screeched. He rolled icy blue eyes. Ash and Brock backed far, FAR away.

"This should be fun," Danny says to the camera.

* * *

Okay...probably the worst chapter ever.

(1) When I watch Pokémon and see Dawn enter the contests and stuff and that judge dude always says 'Remarkable' for every performance, my sis Carly and I began to call him Mr. Remarkable. And then we always laugh. Good times. Gooooooooooooood times.

Ghost Writer guy: Hmm...very interesting-

Me: I don't really care, but I'm adding you into the story, just to let you know.

Clockwork: Every other ghost's going to want to be in the story now too, you know.

Me: I know, Clockwork. And don't worry, you're in the story too.

Clockwork: Okay.

Me: Please review to this story and if you are bored like me read my very long profile. GOOD NIGHT AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 4: PARTY!

I apologize once more for the wait. To all those who reviewed...YOU ROCK!!!!....AGAIN!

Clockwork: Do we get to be in the story now?

Ghost Writer: Yeah, I mean, you tell us we're going to be in it, and then-

Me: Alright, ALRIGHT!! Look, you'll appear in this chapter or the next, whenever I can get you in, I DON'T KNOW!!! Isn't talking to me before the story enough?

Ghost Writer: Uh....no.

Clockwork: Yes, well, we are in the story, but...

Ghost Writer: We want in on the action!

Me: Fine, then! WHy don't you two write this chapter then?!?!

Ghost Writer: Doesn't that go against the laws of all things normal and human?

Me: I DON'T KNOW!!!!! I'm gonna go get a soda or something. *walks away*

Clockwork: Uh, what do we do now?

Ghost Writer: I don't know. I suppose we can try and tell the story-

Clockwork: Or we can use this chapter to write about whatever we want! We don't even have to make it a true chapter!

Ghost Writer: So true. Okay, then, how about we....

Clockwork: On it.

_John Henson and John Anderson from _Wipeout_ walk over to the ghosts._

John H: Hi! Is this the new Wipeout set?

Clockwork: Uh, no, it is not. You can stay and party with us if you want though.

John A: Yeah....maybe you shouldn't John. You remember last time?

John H: Oh, right. Oh well! PARTY!!! PARTY!!! TOGA!!! TOGA!!!

_Lots of other people from random shows and/or books run out from everywhere as Ember plugs in her guitar and starts playing loudly._

Clockwork: This is the most fun I've had in centuries!

Cosmo: I know, right?

Wanda: COSMO!!! Where's Poof?!

Cosmo: Uh...over there, dancing with a bunch of those professionals from _Dancing with the Stars_. Wh- OW!!

_Clockwork and Ghost Writer stare as Wanda drags Poof and Cosmo away._

Ghost Writer: They were nice.

Timmy: Are they gone?

Clockwork: Yeah, why?

Timmy: AWESOME!!!!! **WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!**

Danny: HOLD IT!!! Aren't we supposed to be doing the next chapter of this story?

Ash: Danny, you party pooper, join in the fun!

Danny: Well...OK! **WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!**

Manny: This is more fun than that party at Frida's house!

Frida: Yeah, but that was still pretty sick.

Jenny: Aliens are here, but I don't really care, its a party, and I'm on a sugar rush! **WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!**

_Random people start randomly calling out _**WOOHOO!!!!!!!!**

Kim: Ron, you and Rufus ate all the nacos!

Ron: Sorry KP!

Rufus: Uh-huh, sorry.

Aang: Sugarhighsrock**WOOHOO!!!!!!!!**

Beast Boy: Uh-huh, oh yeah, that's right, **WOOHOO!!!!!!!!**

Me: **_WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!_**

Everyone but me: NOTHING!!!!!

Clockwork: We are so busted.

Candace: If only I could bust Phineas and Ferb.

Me: YOU TWO THREW A PARTY INSTEAD OF WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Clockwork and Ghost Writer: Uh....yes.

Me: Why didn't you invite me?!?! TURN UP THE TUNES, EMBER!!!!! **WOOHOO!!!!!!**

Fred: This is more fun than any of The Book adventures we've had!

Joe: Yeah it is! **WOOHOO!!!!!!!**

_Party scene fades..._


	6. Chapter something

OMG, I am terribly sorry for my Houdini act on you guys! I hate writers block!! And when I thought of stuff, it didn't fit here!! Grr...Oh well. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter something

Dani slapped herself. "Real smooth," she muttered to herself and to Danny. Good grief...

"Uh...well...actually, they are Pokemon," Danny said, glaring at Dani, "They're...they're a new...ghost-dog type...yeah..."

Ash and Brock shrugged; they hadn't really been listening. "Fine," they said in unison.

Dawn blinked. "Well...Okay. Capture them!:"

Danny's face fell, but Dani elbowed him. "Uh, yeah, fine, whatever," she said, fear in her voice. She pulled out a spare Pokeball, and Danny followed her lead.

"Which one do you want?" she asked.

"Both mostly listen to me only, but...you choose which you want," Danny replied quietly.

She looked at Wulf, then Cujo. She decided Cujo would be good and captured him. Danny caught Wulf, mumbling a little Esperanto mixed with English...Esperinglishanto.

Dawn gazed at her newfound friends...weird. But still cool. Then, it happened.

"Ghost brat, where are you?!" a metallic male voice cried. "Where are you, whelp?! Come out!!"

"Oh, great..." Danny mumbled as Skulker flew over. The metallic ghost hunter looked down at the five. "Ah, just what I needed." His weapons came out, ready to fire.

Thinking fast, Danny threw out Wulf. "Wulf, uh...go do your thing!" he cried as the ball opened. The ghost-wolf turned to Danny and muttered Esperanto to the halfa. Danny said something back before Wulf turned to Skulker and jumped.

Skulker was taken by surprise when the ghost dog leapt onto him, bringing him down. "Hey!" Then Skulker saw what it was that was attacking him. "Ah, it's you. Walker will pay a fine price for you...or I could just hang your pelt on my wall for myself!"

"EW!" everyone else gagged at the last comment. Wulf paid no attention and used his claws to rip Skulker. Because his claws were made to open portals into the ghost zone or the human world, Skulker was instantly transported to the Ghost Zone.

"Wow, it knows scratch!" Brock commented. Danny shrugged. "Yeah...sure..." he said, returning Wulf to his ball. The group began to move on again.

* * *

Whew. Sorry, folks. I recently re-discovered Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, and have been watching those episodes. My favorite is Day Dreaming, where Cosmo and Wanda make an appearance and Cosmo tries to get Ned to wish for SnoCones. Yeah...

Ghost Writer: WHEN WILL WE BE IN?!?!

Clockwork: Yes, this is not good without us.

Me: um, one, I didn't understand that, and two, Clockwork, you will make an appearance at the end, getting Dani and Danny back to their world. I'm tring to squeeze you in, Ghost Writer dude, I promise.

Ghost Writer: 'ghost writer dude'? Seriously?


	7. Chapter 5?

Ghost Writer: I cannot make a rhym anytime.  
Wait, look! I knew idea for a book!  
I'm a great poet and I barely knew it!

Me: AH!! You're rhyming!

Clockwork: Wow, Lindsay. You're afraid of rhymes? Really?

Ghost Writer: You once did that: "Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I can make a rhyme anytime" thing.

Me: BACK OFF!! I HAVE A DREADED ORANGE!!

Ghost Writer: AH! It's inability to rhyme is my one true downfall!

Clockwork: While those two have their very... **random** fight, please enjoy this next chapter! Linzerj doesn't own anyone in this story, just the horrible plot.

Me: I HEARD THAT! BEWARE MY NONWORKING WATCH THAT IS THE COLOR ORANGE!!

* * *

Chapter 5

_A few weeks later..._

Danny sighed. If Desiree was here, he was **so** wishing himself back home. He didn't know how much more of this...traveling and battling...he could take.

Though it was a good way to get away from ghost hunting - until the ghosts started to show up, that is.

If he could just have that one wish...

_"I wish Dani and I could go back home."_

---

Dani sighed as she fixed her ponytail. Why couldn't they just go home? Couldn't Danny just ask Wulf to tear a portal out and send them all back home?

There was something eating at him, making him forget about that. He even told her about that power, and he still couldn't remember that he could use it right now! Jeez, the boy she was cloned after was a complete idiot!

The teen gasped suddenly as a blue mist escaped from his mouth. A second later, a similar blue whisp floated from Dani's mouth, her ghost sense. _Grreeaaatt_...

Her eyes traveled to the skies, where she expected to find the attacking ghost. Danny's eyes strained, too. Dawn, Ash, and Brock exchanged a glance as the cousins looked about worridly.

"Um, is everything OK?" Dawn asked, concern in her voice. Danny was about to answer when Spectra and her assistant Bertrand (I think that's his name) phased out of the ground.

"Well, well, look at who we have here!" Spectra exclaimed. "The misery wafting off you kids should be enough to sustain ourselves here!!"

"Get a life, Spectra!" Danny hissed. He was ready to throw his Pokéball when Dani tapped him on the shoulder.

"Danny..." she said. Danny rolled his eyes, but stepped back for her. Dani smirked and cried, "Cujo, let's go!"

The Pokéball opened, revealing the small puppy inside it. "Sick 'em!" Dani ordered.

Specrta just rolled her eyes at the small dog, but when Bertrand gasped, she looked again. The dog had grown remarkably in size, slobbery drool dripping from his mouth as he approached the ghosts.

"Oh, this is so not good," Spectra muttered.

Dawn cocked an eyebrow at the dog as he began to claw and bite Spectra and Bertrand. "How did he do that? I've never seen a Pokémon do that before!" Danny gulped and weakly lied, "Uh, he's a... new type of Pokémon?"

Ash, Brock, and Dawn shrugged, as if they believed it, but they all had suspicions on the cousins and their 'Pokémon'. Both Dani's little dog, Cujo, and Danny's wolf, Wulf, didn't seem to enjoy their Pokeballs as much as the other, _normal_ Pokémon did. Maybe Dani and Danny were **lying** about them being Pokémon. Maybe they were something else... something they were better off not knowing about.

That's what Dawn concluded. Maybe that's what was triggering this weirdness. Maybe... maybe Dani and Danny weren't meant to be there... they were from another dimension, possibly...

She snapped out of her thought as a shadow fell over her. She looked up, but nothing was there. Danny, Brock, and Ash hadn't seemed to notice, and if Danny did, he was doing an excellent job of hiding it. Danielle, however, was very obvious. She was fearful of something, and kept muttering things under her breath. Dawn managed to catch a few words like, _Plasmius, Wisconson, halfas, clone, Phantom, _and _ghost_. She cocked an eyebrow. What did it all mean?

* * *

So Dawn is catching on. And I apologize for the long wait, eager readers! I'm trying to wrap this up, and other stories as well. I also have other projects I'm itching to start. Well, hope you enjoyed, review!

Clockwork: Please, it gets her motivated.

Ghost Writer: PUT ME IN!!

Me: Okay, review, and if you have any suggestions on how Ghost Writer can fit in, please tell me so he'll be happy.

Ghost Writer: Actually, I won't be happy until you do that _and_ sliced ham is avaliable from a tube.

Me: It is.

Clockwork: And you sound just like Cosmo...

Me: Okay, whatevers, bye peoples!! =D


	8. Chapter 6, right?

OKAY, LET'S KICK IT!!

I have no idea what I'm doing anymore with this story, so expect lots more randomness than in previous chapters!

Clockwork: Even more random than the party chapter?

Me: Yep.

Clockwork: Wow... that's gonna be a new random record for you, Linz.

Me: YAY!! I'M GONNA BREAK MY RECORD! WOOHOO!!

Clockwork: ... ANYWAY, let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6

Danny's Luxio evolved into a Luxray and Dani's Ponyta evolved into a Rapidash over the course of the month they were stuck in the Pokemon world. Danny never seemed to remember about using Wulf to get into the ghost zone and get home... Dani wanted to slap him for that.

Danny knew it was Plasmius's fault, somehow. If not... whatever.

Team Rocket had visited several times. MAN those guys were annoying! Almost as annoying as the Box Ghost, in fact...

Dawn and Ash and Brock were catching on to the ghost thing, and Danny figured they'd be revealed soon.

That proved to be horribly true.

One of the Professor guys had called about Mew being in danger (A/N don't kill me, but I don't know that many rare Pokemon). Ash, Brock, and Dawn, along with Dani and Danny, were assigned to go make sure it was OK.

Danny hated every moment of it. He wanted to deal with things _his_ way, as a ghost, not with Pokemon. Wulf and Cujo proved to be useful, too...

Then something hit Danny, and he almost slapped himself. Why didn't he just have Wulf tear a portal back into the Ghost Zone for him, Dani, and Cujo and leave this place behind?

Oh yeah. It would be too weird. Stupid weird. Of cousre, everything about him was weird and... wait, why was he talking to himself?

Danny halted and blinked at the very large tree in front of him. "Aw, man," he murmured. Then he slapped himself. "Now I'm talking to trees, too... I'm losing it."

He turned back to the group, only they weren't there. "Guys...? ...GUYS!!" he called. A twig snapped, and Danny did a 360 spin. "H-h-he-hello...? Wh-who's there?"

There was no answer, except for the gleam of purple, green, and amber eyes. Danny gasped, and went ghost, now-green eyes glowing toxic. He was prepared...

---

Dani chatted with Dawn a bit as they walked. Ash halted, however, and turned to the two girls. "Hey, Dani, Dawn, have you seen the other Danny?"

The girls looked around and Dani said, "Oh, great... he must have gotten seperated somehow. That idiot..."

"We should look for him before-" Brock was cut off from a crash and a boy wearing a black jumpsuit with a white collar, white belt, white gloves, white boots, a white D symbol on his chest, and white hair came skidding across the ground. He opened his eyes, revealing glowing toxic-green eyes. He stood up as Team Rocket emerged from the bushes.

"Well, twerps, we meet again," Jessie snarled. "Syviper, poison tail on the boy!"

Her long snake Pokemon slithered towards Danny, its tail glowing toxic pink. Danny ran at it, but as it was about to hit him, he flipped over it. As sson as he landed, he threw his two Pokeballs. A luxray appeared, as did... Wulf?

Dawn, Ash, and Brock gaped and gasped, as Dani murmured, "Oh, great."

* * *

How was it? TELL ME!! I'm sorry for the wait and shortness and weirdnes... but I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry for slow updates, but I get sidetracked so easily and... yeah...

Also, sorry if you think this is just plain weird. I'm in a rush to finish this so I can work on finishing other small stories too, like Destiny's Way and Timmy Phantom Rewrite! Then I can try to finish all my really big story projects, like Hidden Secrets, Phantom Moon, Phantom's Magic, and my Into the Fray series, along with starting Warriors: Final Stand and Second Chance Book 1: Aqua.

...Well, here's the next chapter!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

"What the...?"

"Huh?"

"But I thought..."

Dani sighed as Danny instructed Luxray to use Volt Tackle on the Syviper. Good grief... would he ever learn?

Wulf said a few quick words to Danny in Esperanto, and he nodded. Wulf turned and charged at Carnivine, who had recently been released, and bit it hard. Carnivine squealed in pain and fell to the ground, but managed to launch a bullet seed on James's command.

Snarling, Danny threw up a ghost shield, and the attacks were deflected.

"Look!" he practically growled. "I don't want to fight you!"

"But _we_ want to fight _you!"_ Jessie hissed.

"Well, you'll have to go through us too!" Ash called, stepping forward, Dawn and Brock following. Dani grinned and let out Cujo and Rapidash as Pikachu and Piplup got ready and Brock let out Sudo-wudo.

"Hey, mind tellin' us who and what you are?" Ash whispered quickly to Danny as Brock told Sudo-Wudo to use mimick on Carnivine.

"Later, after this," Danny grumbled. "Luxray, Volt Tackle!"

At the same time, Ash yelled for Pikachu to use Volt Tackle as well. The two electric type Pokemon rushed their opponents as Sudo-Wudo unleashed a mimicked Bullet Seed, Piplup did a bubble beam, and Rapidash did a flame thrower.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket cried as they were blasted far away.

"Sweet," Dani said, watching the trio become nothing more than a speck.

"I know, right?" Danny said.

"Okay... now, who are you, and what are you?" Ash asked.

"Well... um..." Danny fumbled with words until Dani stepped in.

"I am what he is, and he is what I am," Dani said. Of course, this only confused them more, and the Phantom cousins could've sworn they saw question marks floating above the heads of Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Dani sighed and facepalmed as Danny whispered, "Nice."

"We're half ghosts," Dani spat out finally, after a lot of stammering. To prove her point, she transformed into Dani Phantom, then back to human along with Danny.

"Uh... ta-da?" Danny said miserbly. Dani sighed as Dawn asked, "So... you aren't from here...?"

"Uh, yeah, we come from another dimension," Danny explained. "We're trying to find our way home..."

"Then we'll help!" Ash volunteered. "It'll be fun!"

"Sure..." Dani muttered.

"So, wait, Wulf and Cujo are NOT Pokemon, correct?" Brock pondered.

"No, they're ghosts," Danny sighed.

"Oh..."

"So... what now?"

* * *

An excellent place to end it, right? And then I'll forget about this and not update for another two months... sorry about the long wait, I hope this chapter is acceptable!!


	10. HELP ME!

I know this isn't really allowed, but...I NEED TO FINISH THIS BUT I CAN'T! Anyone wanna help me out by giving me ideas? PM me with full chapters if you want, or just give me an idea to build off of. I've lost the inspiration to write this, but I refuse to give up! So... HELP ME!

~Linz


	11. Done

Story is discontinued. Haven't watched either of these shows in a long time and it's unfair to those of you patiently waiting for an update...

Actually, this is still unfair. But whatever.

* * *

They all go home and live happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

Anyone who wants to continue this is MORE than welcome to. Please, do so. I give you guys full permission to take this story and have fun with it. Because I'm not going to finish it anytime soon.


End file.
